MameTyramon
|partner=Ponch |n1=(En-Zh:) Microtyramon''D-Spirit 2'' |g1=Mamemon-species |g2=Tyrannomon-species |g3=X-Antibody }} MameTyramon is a Mutant Digimon and carrier of the X-Antibody. It is a tiny Digimon feared as the "Small Tyranny" (Tiny Tyrant).Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Digimon Gallery: MameTyramon It condensed Tyrannomon's data into its tiny body, pushing its ferocious nature and combat instinct to the surface, where they have strikingly manifested in its behavior. While its body may be tiny, rather than assaulting opponents en masse, it always acts by itself, swooping down on Digimon roaming its own territory without wasting breath on discussion, and always making a show of being the strongest in its domain. However, because its body is tiny, its territory is not very wide. With its physical strength condensed several hundred-fold into its tiny body, and its tenacious jaw that can crunch even super-hard armor, it possesses fighting strength that surpasses even that of gigantic Dinosaur Digimon. Attacks *'Mame Bite 1000': Snaps at the opponent many times over at super-speed. *'Met Lariat' ( met Lariat): Removes the Helmet on its head if it seems like it's losing, and strikes at the opponent in an attempt to reverse its fortunes. Design Etymologies ;MameTyramon (マメティラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) . * . Fiction Digimon D-Cyber MameTyramon is one of Duke's servants. A somewhat vicious and arrogant character, he subjects the kids to several tests. When his helmet is destroyed, he gains greater speed and power. Digimon Chronicle X A Tyrannomon X, Rhinomon X, and three MameTyramon fight against each other in the old Digital World. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk MameTyramon is #266, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacker-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Steel element and weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 221 HP, 228 MP, 130 Attack, 117 Defense, 91 Spirit, 99 Speed, and 54 Aptitude. It possesses the Fire Aura4, Protect 4, and Critical 3 traits. It dwells in the Access Glacier. Also, in Dawn, Ponch uses one during the normal tournament. It is Lv.42. MameTyramon digivolves from Deputymon . In order to digivolve to MameTyramon, your Digimon must be at least level 37, with 3900 Dragon experience and 170 defense. MameTyramon can also DNA digivolve from any two of Ebidramon, Shellmon, and Monochromon, if the base Digimon is at least level 32, with 3100 Dragon experience, and 200 defense. MameTyramon can DNA digivolve to Cannondramon with Brachiomon or Vermilimon, to Darkdramon with MetalGreymon or MetalTyrannomon, or to WarGreymon with Flamedramon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution MameTyramon is #174, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacker-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Dark element. It possesses the High Critical, Super Lucky, and Challenger traits, and has the special skill Dig. It dwells in the Wizard Temple. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Spinomon. MameTyramon digivolves from Tyrannomon and can digivolve into Spinomon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into MameTyramon, your Digimon must be at least level 33 with 105 defense and 90 speed. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red MameTyramon DigiFuses to PrinceMamemon with Mamemon, MetalMamemon, and SuperStarmon, and to Megidramon with WarGrowlmon, SkullGreymon, and Volcamon. Digimon Heroes! MameTyramon can digivolve to Dinorexmon. Notes and references